Equipment
Characters in Mass Effect can wear and use four major types of equipment: weapons, armor, biotic amps, omni-tools, and weapon, ammo, and armor upgrades. Equipment quality is rated in Roman numerals, I (one) being the weakest and X (ten) being the strongest. Equipment can be found in storage containers throughout the galaxy, can be acquired after defeating an enemy, or purchased from merchants located on the Citadel, various planets, and onboard the Normandy. You can carry no more than 150 items at a time. The game will warn you when you get near that limit. The selection of items available on the Normandy can be expanded by purchasing licenses from merchants. Armor There are three different classes of armor in Mass Effect, Light, Medium, and Heavy. Out of all of the changeable equipment in Mass Effect, armor is the only piece that is race specific. There are four different types of armor: human, krogan, turian and quarian. Asari wear human armor. Some armor manufacturers have hidden abilities, such as Devlon Industries armor providing immunity to level 1 environmental hazards, or the Sirta Foundation's Phoenix Armors boosting health regeneration. Armor Classifications *Light Armor *Medium Armor *Heavy Armor Armor Types *Human Armor *Krogan Armor *Turian Armor *Quarian Armor Weaponry Mass Effect infantry weapons use mass accelerator technology. The guns shave a bullet the size of a grain of sand off a dense block of metal stored in the gun, decrease its mass with a mass effect field, and fire the projectile at supersonic velocities. Weapons also collapse into themselves for easier transportation. Almost all guns in Mass Effect have indication lights showing their active status: red indicates that the gun is holstered and inactive, while blue means that the gun is ready to fire. Although this is the standard setup, there are some manufacturers who reverse this convention. Nearly all weapons can be upgraded with different functions and ammo slots; however, Geth Armory weapons do not have an upgrade system. For a view of the damage per second (DPS) stats for all ME2 weapons, see Weaponry Comparison. Weapon Types *Assault Rifles *Grenades *Heavy Pistols *Heavy Weapons *Pistols *Shotguns *Sniper Rifles *Submachine Guns Overheat Bug}} Upgrades Players in Mass Effect have access to upgrades for weapons, armor, and grenades. Upgrades enhance weapon and armor statistics such as range, damage, heat management, shields, and more. For the first six tiers, weapons have one weapon upgrade slot and one ammo slot. Starting at tier VII, weapons have an additional weapon upgrade slot. Armor follows the same format; tier I - tier VI armors have a single upgrade slot. Tiers VII - X have two. Grenades only have one slot. *Ammo Upgrades *Armor Upgrades *Grenade Upgrades *Weapon Upgrades Grenade and Medi-gel Upgrades By purchasing these upgrades from vendors, you can increase the number of medi-gel packs and grenades you can carry (maximum of five upgrades, allowing a total of 10 medi-gel packs and 10 grenades). The following table list the pricing for medi-gel and grenade upgrades. The prices may be somewhat different, based on the Charm skill points the character has. Biotic Amps Biotics can strengthen their power in specific disciplines by using Amps (amplifiers). These specially designed devices often come in the form of small electronic attachments that are worn on a biotic's ear or on the back of their head. Omni-tools Omni-tools are multipurpose diagnostic and manufacturing tools used for a variety of battlefield tasks, such as hacking, decryption, or repair. Reloot Crate Glitch This glitch can be found during the Peak 15 section of the Noveria mission. On the rooftop while reconnecting the communication landline, kill the rachni and move to the far end of the roof. There, you will find a locked crate. Open the crate, take the items or make omni-gel, and then save (you can make other character or inventory changes at this time as well before saving). Reload the new save. The crate will once again be full and locked. Open it again and again for new random drop items including rare items. Rotate two saves for safety, and repeat until happy with your 'take'. You will continue to receive experience points for each decryption of the crate. If you level up, item drops improve with your level. So far, this is the only crate that I have found that this occurs to without any additional glitching required as in the Double Discovery Glitch. Also found on Feros: Prothean Skyway after the second encounter with the Geth Armatures. Get out of the Mako and look for an opening alcove between the wrecked tank and some anti-tank barrier (next to a red barricade). In there you will find a Geth and a locked crate. Dispose of him and do the same as mentioned above with the locked crate. Category:Equipment Category:Resources